A Leaf-Bare Carol
by Wildtuft111
Summary: A Warriors tale of Christmas redemption (The musical!)
1. Prologue

**Merry Christmas! I hope you like this special short Christmas story, if you don't like the songs, you don't have to read them. Just skip over it'll be like it never happened. Enjoy!**

Prologue

(Your apprentice name here) Looked around the glistening camp. Tonight was the night of the first full moon of Leaf-bare, where all four clans share news and prey. Like a giant gathering with the whole Clan.

(Your apprentice name here) looked and saw Lightningkit. The pale tom was frowning. Beside him was Lilypaw, the pretty tortoiseshell's fur gleamed, probably for the Leaf-bare Celebration.

Whitewhisker, an old white tom, poked his pale nose out of the elders' den.

"Hello, young cats!" the tom smiled and stepped out into the camp. "I bet you're excited for the Leaf-bare Celebration."

Bouncekit squealed and toppled into Whiskerface.

" _Mrroww_!" The elder exclaimed. "Watch yourself."

"Well _I_ think it's stupid." Lightningkit mumbled. Lilypaw looked shocked at the kit and Whiskerface stopped tussling with Bouncekit to see Lightningkit.

"And why do you dislike it?"

"It's just dumb!" Lightningkit blurted. "With the whole Clan out of camp, one of the other Clans can invade!"

(Your apprentice name here) looked shocked and realized he had a point. The whole Clan would be out of camp, but they didn't know about other Clans. Who can trust ShadowClan? Whiskerface straightened out and had a menacing glare at Lightningkit.

"If you had your way, it would be a dark time little kit." Whiskerface meowed gently, "There would be bloodshed and hatred."

"Prove it!" Lightningkit snapped.

"Let me tell you a story about my grandmother, who once loathed the Leaf-bare celebration too. Her name was Snowfall…


	2. After Today

**Chapter one**

It was leaf-bare…again. The one and only time where the clans share prey and news and _celebrate_. Snowfall officially hated it. Thankfully, it was only the day before, still, it was interrupting her work. She was learning how to contain fire to keep her clan warm. _If any-cat would care_. She though bitterly. Her mentor, Redfur, had the right idea: _Work hard, be useful, and make the Clan stronger._ Right now, she was trying to get the right amount of water drops to keep at least four cats warm, but won't spread because of the heavy stones surrounding it.

"HAPPY LEAF-BARE SNOWFALL!" a young black and gray tom exclaimed, throwing a pawful of wet snow making Snowfall dump the whole water-filled leaf into the glowing embers, causing it to hiss and go out in black coals.

"Rainpaw!" Snowfall snapped at her unruly apprentice. "What have I told you about disrupting me?" Rainpaw looked downcast.

"I was just wishing you a good holiday; wow, that word is still strange on my tongue."

 _Holiday_ was a word Thunderstar knew, it meant celebration so it had caught on for generations. Snowfall hated that too.

"That rule still applies today. Now, help me clean this up or spend the rest of your _holiday_ cleaning this up."

Rainpaw's tail drooped.

"But…I thought even _you_ would stop working just to celebrate."

"Never stop working!" Snowfall meowed sternly. "Remember: Work hard-"

"Be useful and make the Clan happy blah, blah." Rainpaw interrupted.

"Well…if you want to abandon your hard work and frolick among the snow and—"

"Great!" Rainpaw raced out of the warriors' den.

Snowfall growled. Everybody would be better off without this cursed holiday. But what could she do? Then, an idea struck as if StarClan themselves had nestled it into her mind: She would get rid of the holiday! It would be the perfect plan.

 _(Sinister and kinda slow but not too slow)_

" _Happy Leaf-bare, they say in the street._

 _Happy Leaf-bare, they think they're so sweet._

 _Words said so often that they lack any meaning_

 _Why should I join when I could be intervening?_

 _Everybody loves this stupid hol-i-day_

 _But wouldn't it be better with it out of the way?_

 _Well, o-kayyyyyy_

 _Say goodbye to the holiday_

 _With my work I will e-rase it_

 _The greatest gift that I give today_

 _And every Clan will have to face it_

 _No more… little games for you to play_

 _After today!_

 _Goodbye Leaf-bare, you've had a good run_

 _Goodbye Leaf-bare it's over you're done_

 _Finally set free from the forced celebrations_

 _No need to respond to trite invitations_

 _Say goodbye to the holiday_

 _Prepare the work no hes-i-tation_

 _Soon all memories shall fade away_

 _See ThunderClan's new transformation_

 _No more shall anybody say, Happy Leaf-bare_

 _(Hehehehe)_

 _AFTER TODAYYY!_

 _After today_


	3. Seeds of the past

**Now, I repeat, I didn't make up the songs, they are parodies.**

Chapter 2

The sun was almost when Snowfall was just finished rolling the boulders when a plan began to form in her head, she could become deputy, but that meant killing the current deputy: Seedtail. Redfur had always said to be loyal to her Clan, that the Clan must come first. But wouldn't killing Seedtail help her Clan progress? After all, she would be a much better deputy.

Snowfall walked to Old ThunderClan's stream, the one by ShadowClan border. When she dipped her paws in, the soot began to roll away, in curving and twisting and spiraling patterns. _That's too pretty for it to real_. Snowfall thought and gave her head a rough shake, she didn't need to worry about soot patterns she needed to lead Seedtail away.

Snowfall turned her back to the stream when she felt a powerful wind driving her back and forcing her to look at the stream. When she faced it, the wind had stopped and a wiry orange tom with piercing green eyes and a small smile upon his face; came out of the stream, though he seemed to look ghost-like.

"You sure you want to go through with that?" The tom asked.

"Who are you!?" Snowfall commanded. "You're on ThunderClan territory, so mo—"

"I am Clan cat, like you, and we need a talk."

"I don't take orders from another Clan cat, unless you're here to take Seedtail to StarClan?"

"No. Do you think that plan of yours is going to go by without StarClan noticing? You have our attention Snowfall, let's get moving."

"Leave?" Snowfall sniffed, "I can't leave with _you_. I have some work to do."

"I'm not giving a choice." The tom raised on paw ad the wind began to pick her up and saw the tom take off. They were flying! Over the sky!

"Where are we going?" Snowfall asked nervously.

"To past." The tom shrugged.

"I don't need a history teaching on the Leaf-bare past." Snowfall snorted.

"We're not going to learn about holiday, we're going to learn about _you_." Then his voice changed, much more lightly and he spoke like a real cat. As a flash of light blinded Snowfall, and they were back in camp.

 _(Fast lively Country music)_

" _As a young kit, life's sure something_

 _You go makin' choices large and small_

 _Always growing like a seedling_

 _And playing's just like dreaming_

 _And before you know it you're big and tallllll_

 _And ev'ry little bitty choice you make_

 _Sends you down a path to who you are todaay_

 _So let's take trip down mem-o-ry lane_

 _And see what the past has to sayyyyy!"_

"Aww look how cute you are. And you like day before Leaf-bare Celebration." The tom was making Snowfall agitated, but she had to admit, Snowkit loved the Leaf-bare Celebration. The flood of memories came tiding down on Snowfall, and she felt sick.

" _The seeds of past, you grow up so fast, just look at who you were back thennn._

 _The seeds as they grow, look at what they can show_

 _Reveal truth time and againnn."_

They followed Snowkit, who had tufts of a plant the medicine cat gave her called cotton. Snowfall had the cotton clumped together so they looked like snow, and they went into the training hollow.

Snowkit had started throwing the balls everywhere and pretending it was snowing when one 'snowball' landed on her future mentor's head.

"Snowkit, what are you doing?" he demanded clawing at the ball ripping it to shreds.

"I _was_ decorating the Training Hollow for the Leaf-bare Celebration." Snowkit answered looking at the lump of shredded cotton.

"You once told me you wanted to be a powerful warrior. Did you not?" Redfur asked, not caring about the cotton.

"I did." Snowkit responded cheerfully.

"Then what are the three steps to becoming a powerful warrior.

"Be useful, work hard, and make the Clan stronger." Snowkit recited.

"Then how is throwing cotton balls making the Clan stronger?" Redfur probed.

"Well—it's—" Snowkit was at a loss of words and Snowfall remembered that stabbing question: How is the Leaf-bare Celebration making the Clan stronger?

"It's not. Now, you have a choice: Work hard and forget this holiday, or make nothing of yourself." Redfur turned around and stomped out of the hollow, snagging some cotton balls on his back claws, no doubt he would be shredding those as well.

" _Then some distress_

 _Words so careless_

 _Standing here you don't know what to doo_

 _Feeeling helpless_

 _Nothing, to make it hurt less_

 _So you go and change your point of view_

 _(Quick and sinister)_

 _And in that moment though you didn't know it:_

 _Your defenses set up walls you built to last_

 _Leading to the cat that you are today_

 _And the plan you're about to cast_

 _It all comes from your paaast_

Snowfall felt that aching pain in her heart as she looked at Snowkit, shoving the other kits away. Her mouth and voice moved even though she didn't want to join this ridiculous cat's song.

 _(Like the beginning)_

" _The seeds of the past_

 _You grow up so fast_

 _Some hurts never go awayyy."_

" _The seeds as they grow_

 _This we can't let go_

 _All tied to this one holidayyy."_

There was another flash of light and Snowfall was back at the stream and the Orange tom disappeared.


	4. PRESENTS!

Chapter 3

Snowfall was blinking her eyes from the flash of light. She wasn't sure if the moments were real or not. _Probably a figment of imagination_. Snowfall thought scornfully. But somehow, it seemed too real for that to be possible.

"HEY WHATCHA DOING?!" A voice called from above. Snowfall instantly looked up when a blur of ginger fur raced past her and two paws grabbed her ears and forced her to look at a bright ginger she-cat with sparking amber eyes. Her expression was of pure joy.

"W-who are you?" Snowfall asked. Then she shook her head and meowed in a much bolder voice, "Never mind. You are trespassing on ThunderClan territory, move off."

"To answer your first and only question Snowfall I am the Spirit of Leaf-bare Presents!"

"Don't you mean 'present', like the time?" Snowfall corrected.

"NO!" The cat meowed. "Presents: Prey, berries, Ooh! Want this cool stone?" The Spirit of Leaf-bare _Presents_ tossed a smooth turquois stone which was dotted with black spirals.

"Fine. Presents. The pointless things cats give to cats. I've been given three so far and they do _nothing_."

"Oh, Snowfall. It's not what the gift _is_ that counts. It's what the gift _means_!"

"It can't mean anything, it's just stuff." Snowfall protested. She preferred the singing tom with the funny voice instead of this over-excited cat.

"To the unseeing eye yes. But it's like this stone you caught. It means 'you look awesome.' Or this weird blue berry it means: 'I love your fur.' Or a piece of prey usually means: 'You look hungry." That's an easy one."

"I don't understand any word your saying." Snowfall meowed disdainfully.

Instead of answering, the cat's tail shook. And the cat's ears flopped and she let out one big shudder.

"What's happening?" Snowfall asked quickly.

"This happens when I take too long. It's a signal for me to hurry up and stop talking."

"I can see why that happens." Snowfall muttered.

"COME ON!" The cat yowled joyfully and grabbed Snowfall and another flash of light and they were in camp.

 _(A song to match this spirit's mood. Probably with trombones or trumpets. I like music. It just comes out nice. And, it can be fast or slow or—_

 _Great StarClan, who let The Spirit of Leaf-bare Presents in here?)_

" _Take a look at everything…around you_

 _All the smells that surely will…astound you_

 _Open up your heart it will surround you_

 _In the spirit of the Leaf-bare day_

 _The little things that make it niice_

 _Little kittens spreading cheer_

 _Give a stone, some berries or miice_

 _Mem-or-ies that last all year."_

The cat leaped in front of her and a rabbit, a fat vole, and a small cherry was lined up between them.

" _The present's always filled with presents_

 _Large, medium, and small_

 _Sometimes the most important things aren't very big at all."_

The spirit was doing a little dance with a golden kitten. Snowfall wasn't sure that was a ThunderClan kit. But while that was happening Snowfall started plotting again.

Before she had a clue, the Spirit grabbed her ears _again_ and showed her to the Warriors' Den where Rainpaw, and some other cats were dancing and singing and laughing.

" _What a party there's so much…to see here_

 _Can't believe you didn't want… to be here_

 _You'd had a blast I guarantee here_

 _This is the spirit of the Leaf-bare day_

The cat appeared inside the den.

" _Love is flowing this is living_

 _Come on and feel the beat_

 _Life's better when you're givin'_

 _Each time ya do it feels so sweet_

 _The present's always filled with presents_

 _So come on open your eyeees!_

 _Spend time with Clan cats just like you and watch your spirits rise_

 _The present's always filled with presents_

 _Take a look around_

 _The reason for the holiday is quite easily found_

 _Yes, the reason for the Holiday is quite easily FOOUUUNDD!_

And that reason is to be with your friends!"

Snowfall looked through a small hole in the den and saw her apprentice walk up to two she-cats. They looked like from another Clan.

 _The pre-day party_. Each Clan will host a small party for visiting cats. Snowfall forgot about this monstrosity.

"Rainpaw!" The white she-cat yowled and hurtled up to her apprentice. Snowfall growled. If that happened to her, she would turn away and leave.

"Hey Whitepaw." Rainpaw sounded a little downcast.

"What's wrong dear?" Whitepaw asked nervously. If Snowfall had been called 'dear' she would claw out the eyes of who said it.

"Was it my paw-squeezed raspberry juice? I washed my paws before I made it. Oh, did I add to many raspberries?" a pale golden she-cat mewed softly.

"Oh, no. The paw-squeezed what's it called was awesome, Hollypaw. I'm just mad at some-cat who was complaining how the Leaf-bare celebration was a waste of time." Rainpaw rolled his eyes and Snowfall felt that anger bubbling up again. How dare her own apprentice speak about her that way!

"I don't suppose the 'some-cat's name begins with 'Snow'?" Whitepaw mewed.

"And ends in 'Fall'?" Hollypaw asked.

"Right on the nose." Rainpaw confirmed. "She said that the Leaf-bare celebration was just an excuse to celebrate, and that we would be better off making our Clan a better place."

Every cat inside the den was looking and Rainpaw. Snowfall was glad she wasn't in there. Then, they started yowling and spitting. Snowfall didn't realize how much cats cared for the Holiday…either that or these cats just hate working. _Probably the second option._

"What does she think a better Clan looks like?" Whitepaw questioned.

"Clan cats working and conquering, how do I know? All I know is that I want no part of it." And to prove his point, he spit on his paw."

"Eww! Now I won't come near you until you wash that off! Preferably in the ThunderClan stream."

"How dare you try to poison ThunderClan!" Rainpaw boomed and started after the two apprentices.

Snowfall looked away and felt something whoosh past her tail and scrape the den wall. She turned around and saw kits playing in the snow with two queens watching anxiously behind them.

"I think Leaf-bare is da funnest leaf-thing in the world!" A dark golden kit declared on top of a giant pile of snow.

"I think the Leaf-bare celebration is the funnest thing in da world." A pale gray she-cat scrambled beside him.

"Did ya hear da converse inside?" A white tom called from below.

"I think the idea of a great Clan would be having fun!" A dark ginger she-cat popped out from the side of the mountain and looked at the top.

"Yea, yea!" The golden kit agreed.

"We should make a Clan!" The white kit decided. "We could call us FunClan, or— or AwesomeClan!"

"Yea, yea!" The golden kit repeated. "I call being leader."

"No. I want to be leader!" The ginger she-cat wailed.

"FIRST ONE TO DA LOG IS LEADER!" The golden kit bellowed and leaped off the pile chanting, "FUNCLAN, FUNCLAN!"

"I agree with the kit, we should have fun on the Leaf-bare celebration." The Spirit's fur was bedraggled and the amber eyes were shining with cruelty and meanness. "To bad this will be the last one ever." Her meow echoed and thick fog was blanketing her and Snowfall lost the ginger cat.

When Snowfall turned around, she saw a giant dark-colored cat. It's piercing ice-blue eyes were fixed on her. It felt like this darkness was coming to swallow her whole.


	5. The Cold Future

**Ooh. One of my favorite chapters. :)**

Chapter 4

"Who are you?" Snowfall asked, but she was sure she already knew the answer.

"I am the Spirit of celebrations yet to come." The cat answered in a deep gravely tone. As she spoke, flurries of snow fluttered and it made Snowfall even colder than she was used to.

"Are you going to show me what future Celebrations are like?" Snowfall tried to smile but it kept faltering at the sight of the new spirit.

"No. there are no Celebrations for me to show." The snow came down harder.

"Why not?" Snowfall was afraid she knew the answer to that as well.

"Because your plan will succeed in wiping the memories of every-cat. Though, there are some losses you have to bear forever."

"Losses?"

"After you become deputy and start ordering every-cat to hunt or patrol borders instead of celebrating with the Queens and elders, Rainpaw wanted a new mentor. You overwork your sister, showing no favoritism. And worst of all, you kill your own leader trying to 'make the Clan better'."

"What? I would never do that!" Snowfall exclaimed.

"And yet you would sacrifice your own deputy."

Snowfall was at a loss for words. Was this spirit right? She didn't know anymore.

 _(Sinister and slow-fast)_

" _I see a cold wind blowing…through_

 _I see days neither fun nor freee_

 _I see a future caused by…you_

 _I see a path not meant to beee_

 _The future should be filled with magic_

 _Every dream…come to life_

 _But in-stead the days are dark and tragic_

 _There is no love when all is strife_

 _What-ev-er might have been_

 _Every dream the four Clans share_

 _Be-cause of you Snowfallll_

 _Now the future is a cold night-mare!"_

Snowfall heard the screeching of cats all around her. And she saw her whole Clan suffering. Rainpaw lying ominously still, Bumblestar, dangling over High-rock, and most of the cats in her Clan were sick.

"ATTACK!" A voice shrieked and Snowfall saw both WindClan and ShadowClan leaping on ThunderClan. It became a tussle of free-for-all.

Snowfall didn't notice it before, but she saw cats. Not solid cats, but cats made out of Shadow. They were smiling evilly as the watched the battling cats.

"You're from the Dark Forest!" She blurted out at the Spirit.

"Maybe I am, or maybe I'm not. The truth is though, they are."

"But the Dark Forest can't attack, or will cats to attack, or… they can't even leave their place!"

"But I did. Since you so cleverly accused me of being in the Dark Forest."

"But— but…never mind. Where am I in all of this?" Snowfall's eyes duck and dodged in and out of the tangled cats, but she couldn't see her familiar white pelt.

The spirit steered her away from the battle, and showed her High-rock where Snowfall (Or Snowstar, she couldn't tell) was sitting on top of High-rock.

"Fight! FIGHT you pathetic cats!" She howled. "Did a worm teach you to battle? Defend our territory!"

"It would be a lot easier if you came and helped us." A cat croaked from below.

Snowstar (presumably) showed her thorn-sharp teeth at the cat.

"Never question orders!"

Snowfall turned her head.

"I don't want to see anymore." Snowfall meowed.

"This future will happen, watch." Snowfall turned back around and saw Whitepaw race through the camp and leap onto high rock and fight Snowstar.

Snowstar's fur was pink and she let out a cruel smile as she slowly closed her eyes.

"NO! I can't die that way! Oh, don't let this future happen! I haven't killed Seedtail yet! I didn't realize how important this holiday was! I can change! Please send me back, I can change!"

The world seemed to fade away and for one horrible moment, Snowfall thought she died. But then…the world seemed to brighten up and Snowfall saw the familiar caves of the Warriors' Den.

"Oh!" Snowfall gasped and she flopped back down onto the soft moss.

"It was just a dream." She told herself over and over again. But then why did it feel so real?


	6. The Aftermath

Chapter 5

After battling her inner Redfur, Snowfall decided to go to the Pre-day party… with some presents.

She slowly tip-toed into the den. Only to bump into Whitepaw.

"Snowfall!?" Whitepaw exclaimed. Every-cat turned to stare at her.

Rainpaw was walking past, smiling and holding a leaf with some red stuff spilling out. Rainpaw sprayed the den wall with the red stuff spewing out of his mouth.

"Snowfall!?" He exclaimed.

"I—I decided to go to the pre-day party?" Her voice ended high, sounding like a question. "I brought gifts?" Her voice ended high again. That needed to stop.

She pawed off Rainpaw an oak leaf.

"A dried leaf?" Rainpaw asked, looking down at the crumbling herb, setting down the red stuff.

"They're good for infections…and I was in a rush. I'll do better next time." She promised.

"Are you kidding? Nobody ever gave me something that could cure me! This is awesome!" Rainpaw meowed excitedly.

"Plus you _need_ it. You keep getting scratches doing mouse-brained stuff." Whitepaw nudged him gently.

"They're not mouse-brained!" Rainpaw mowed indignantly.

Snowfall padded around, handing out gifts.

"Will you try my paw-squeezed raspberry juice?" a cat meowed behind her.

Snowfall turned around and saw a small golden she-cat.

"Sure, Hollypaw."

"How did you know my name is Hollypaw?" the apprentice looked nervous.

"Um, Rainpaw talks to me about you and Whitepaw all the time." Hollypaw looked pleased and led Snowfall to some leaves filled with the sticky stuff she saw earlier. When she lapped some of the liquid. The texture was of mud and it was extremely sour. But, she applauded that the apprentice was trying.

"Oh." She said, looking at Snowfall's face. "I knew there was a sour one somewhere."

Catching Hollypaw's face, there was a glimmer of amusement.

"You tricked me!" For the first time, in moons, she smiled and her cold heart was melted and felt friendliness from the golden cat.

"At least I saw you smile." She mewed softly.

Rainpaw walked past _again_ this time laughing with Whitepaw when he caught her eye.

"Whoa!" He meowed, stopping in his tracks. "You're smiling! Actually _smiling_!" Snowfall grinned at her apprentice which made him stumble backwards into Whitepaw.

"What happened? I know Rainpaw exaggerates but hearing from other Clan cats…you aren't the smiling type." Whitepaw pointed out hesitantly.

"I guess I realized Leaf-bare wasn't an excuse to party."

 _(Slow and heartfelt)_

 _Leaf-bare eve is filled with presents…sometake you by surprise_

 _A story shared by other Clans…that makes your spirits riise_

 _Sometimes you need to letgo of the past_

 _Enjoy the present while it laasts_

 _And it's not too much to ask, with good cats by your siide"_

Rainpaw nodded and meowed in a much louder voice:

 _(Joyful and cheery…in a Christmas way)_

" _Now it's time to celebrate, 'cause Leaf-bare eve is here onceagain!_

 _This time is really great, 'cause Leaf-bare eve is here onceagain!_

Whitepaw nodded and added in a ringing voice:

" _Can't hardly wait!_

 _We'll party till late_

 _Our favorite day!_

 _Leaf-bare eve is here onceagain!_

All the cats in the den all yowled their agreement and every-cat started singing after Snowfall:

"Happy, _happy_

Leaf-bare, _Leaf-bare_

Happy, _Happy_

 _Leaf-bare eve_

' _Cause Leaf-bare eve is here onceagain!_


	7. The Celebration

Chapter 6

It was night. At the gathering. The Leaf-bare Celebration.

Snowfall weaved her way in and out of talking and laughing cats to a pile of fish. Snowfall didn't want to eat it, but Rainpaw dared Snowfall to. So she had to do it.

Snowfall caught a hold of a big gray fish, set it down and took a bite of it.

It didn't taste too bad. Sure the texture was slimy and cold. And the flavor was of river water and mud. But, she had worse.

Snowfall could see her apprentice slipping in and out of the shadows, _like this fish._ She swallowed her bite and got up to meet her apprentice.

"There. Now you have to eat a frog." Snowfall ordered.

"Eww! No way!" He exlaimed.

"We had a deal." She pointed out.

"Fine." He stalked off.

Snowfall shook her head and finished her fish. The crowd was getting noisier and nosier. _As if they had nothing better to do._ She grumbled, and then shook the thought away. But still, she was wondering what the commotion was.

 _(Fast and to the tune of '_ God Rest Ye Merry Gentleman' _)_

 _(Tom-cats)_

" _Oh, rest ye merry gentle-cats let nothing you dismayyy_

 _Remember Star, our heroo who fought on Leaf-bare dayy_

 _To save us all from the Forest's pow'r_

 _When we were gone astray_

 _O, tidings of comfort and joy, comfortandjoy_

 _Ooo, tidings of comfort and joyyy_

Snowfall decided to join in.

 _(She-cats)_

 _Now to Star our leader some amazing power came_

 _And unto certain loners brought tidings of the same_

 _How that the four Clans weeereee born_

 _The star after their names_

 _O, tidings of comfort and joy, comfortandjoy_

 _Ooo, tidings of comfort and joyyy._

Snowfall struck a high note that was completely out of tune, but the other cats didn't mind. There was another flash of light. _Oh, no_. Snowfall thought, panicking. _I thought I learned my lesson_!

Snowfall forced herself to look up and saw a cat, who was pure white and almost transparent. Behind her was an orange tom with piercing green eyes. A bright ginger she-cat with a look of pure joy. And a very dark-colored cat with ice blue eyes and a stone expression.

"Fear not then," Said the star-cat. "Let nothing you affright."

" _This day is born a newww cat_

 _Pure love, joy, brightt_

 _To help all those who hhate this day_

 _With all of her might_

 _O, tidings of comfort and joy, comfortandjoy_

 _Ooo, tidings of comfort and joyyy_

Snowfall realized that was Star and had come to the celebration.

"May sit here?" The orange tom asked Snowfall. She dipped her head and answered,

"Anytime." The cats had gotten over the intrusion and started singing again.

 _(EVERYONE! :))_

 _Now to StarClan sings praises_

 _All you within this place_

 _And with true love and brotherhood_

 _The For'st we doth efface_

 _With love and joy and har-mo-ny_

 _We live with true grace_

 _O, tidings of comfort and joy, comfortandjoy_

 _Ooo, tidings of comfort and joyyy_

 _Comfort and joyyyyyy_

 _Tidings of joyyyyyy!_

"So, um, how are you doing?" Snowfall asked the orange tom.

"We doing well." The tom responded.

"I think he means: We are doing INCREDIBLY AWESOME!" The ginger cat interrupted. The orange tom gave a small smile and nodded.

"TIDINGS OF COMFORT AN' JOYYYYYY!" Rainpaw sung loudly, and, out of tune. _He might be even worse than I am._ Snowfall thought. She dipped her head at the three cats and went to meet her apprentice.

"There! I ate a frog! Now, you have to eat a rat!" He cried.

Snowfall shook her head and trailed after her apprentice. _Tidings of joy indeed_.


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

Snowfall looked at four tiny bodies, scrabbling in the snow.

"Be careful." She called to the kits.

"They'll be fine." Rubbleclaw, a dark gray tom, murmured. "You still haven't told me the names yet."

"Oh, fine." Snowfall retorted gently. And pointed with her tail to a white tom with gray splotches. "That might be Leafkit," she pointed to a pale gray tabby she-cat. "That one might be Cherrykit."

"But she is nothing like cherries." Rubbleclaw interjected.

"Then Stonekit." She mewed irritated. "It a symbolism name." When Rubbleclaw nodded she went on. "That one is Darkkit," Her tail moved to a dark gray tom-kit. "And that one is Frostkit." She mewed at a white tabby she-cat. "What do you think?"

"I still don't get the cherries." Rubbleclaw answered.

"Mouse-brain." She purred. "If you can't answer then I'll answer for you." "Oh, those are great names Snowfall. Why thank you Rubbleclaw. I had complete faith that you would get cherries." Rubbleclaw chuckled.

"Frostkit is a great name."


	9. Post-Epilogue

Post-Epilogue

"Woah! That's a great story Whitewhisker!" Lightningkit mewed. Bouncekit squeaked his agreement.

"And that's why we don't get rid of the Leaf-bare Celebration." Whitewhisker rumbled. He heard a faint call of the leader. "Well, you best be going, I'll catch up." He picked up Bouncekit and set by Lightningkit.

"That was a nice story." Lilypaw mewed before trotting off to the Clan.

Whitewhisker nodded as he watched Lightningkit trot away. He felt pride for his grandson. This Holiday would be here for moons to come.


End file.
